


Azur Lane: Command Mission

by bellygunnr



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: X and Zero flee from their homes into the embrace of the Azur Lane, accidentally bringing the fight with them.X and Zero conceptualized as shipgirls born in the same manner as Suruga, so they're already built into the lore. Kind of.
Relationships: X & Zero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Azur Lane: Command Mission

"An aircraft..." X murmurs, pointing to the orange skies. The sun was low in the horizon, washing the whole world golden and red, setting the ocean aflame. Above them, an aircraft circled overhead, loud and big and lazy. A floatplane on recon. "We're in the Azur Lane, certainly."

"We'll stop here, then," Zero said solemnly. "They've spotted us. Whoever owns that aircraft will come here."

X nods and adjusts his rigging once more. Much of his rig had been burned in a "friendly" shootout-- an argument had come to blows between he, Sigma, and the illustrious Akagi. Now he sails with his guns barely operational, his engines at half-power.

Zero managed to get out alive. Slipping out from Eugen's loyal patrols had not been easy, but upon hearing X's private message, he had reached their rendezvous point unharmed. Subconsciously, he's floating just ahead of X, a shield-like turret concealing the worn destroyer. 

"I hope they hear us out."

Their interceptors are a thankfully small group-- two ships strong, even, but recognizable. USS Saratoga, a carrier with a knack for magic, and USS Cleveland, an aspiring Knight-cruiser.

X eases himself out from behind Zero's shielding. He bows, but his rigging shudders ominously. 

"Forgive our intrusion," he begins, voice soft. "But we have much to say and I do not know how much time we have."

* * *

They had no time, was the answer. 

Their disappearances were not as stealthy or ignored as they would have wished-- Sigma had been sent after X, a certain Vile in tow, and Eugen was hunting Zero down herself, accompanied by steadfast Z23. Their shellfire was their greeting-- massive shells hit the water just inches away from X, and the impact sent his already broken body reeling.

"Torpedoes!" Cleveland shouts, latching onto Zero with a suddenness, hauling both of them out of the way of the missiles trajectory. 

The missiles slide harmlessly by. 

But the black masts of the Crimson Axis do not.

"This is a terrible prank, you guys. Where do you two get off with leading the Axis right into our territory!" Saratoga says, her rigging already snapping into place. 

"It was an accident!" Zero growls. "X! Are you alright?"

There's a long pause from the destroyer. Then, a shuddering thumbs-up. 

"I'll-- I'll be okay, Zero. I'm hurt, but I'm not dead!" X says, smiling. "Besides, _that_ is still operational, okay?"

* * *

Vile had sped ahead of the fleet, his guns bristling, miniature flight deck extended. More Siren than anything, the aviation cruiser was a mass of rigging and tentacles-- what he started as and who he was now were indeterminable.

"X! You damn weakling-- all you're good for is running away! If Akagi didn't want you so bad, I'd send you to the bottom right here!"

"You've never been able to hit me," X calls back without thinking. One of his turrets spins about lazily, cricking and cracking inside. He sighs with relief when his torpedo tubes react smoothly. "Leave us alone, Vile!"

* * *

"There's a message from Saratoga! There's trouble-- they need our support!" Javelin shouts, brandishing her namesake weapon, pointing it over the horizon. "There's a heavily damaged ally, as well. Akashi?"

"You have my support, nya!" Akashi says, saluting, her hand obscured by a long sleeve. The repair ship's no stranger to danger. 

The others-- Laffey, London, and Helena, all salute, and begin making way toward Saratoga's position. The rumbles and splashes they had been hearing had not been phantoms-- there was a fight.

* * *

_It's X!_ Akashi realizes with a jolt. X had been around, active and bubbly, when she was still apart of the Sakura Empire. He had always been gentle of heart, but forced into battle by his superiors. 

She watched him fight now, peppering the enemy with a single turret, torpedo tubes-- empty, empty, empty-- bared. 

"X! Get over here! I'll tow you back!" She shouts, waving her arms. 

"Ak- Akashi? You're alive!" X gasps, turning to face her. He stumbles in the water when another person-- oh, Zero-- shoves him out of the way. 

"X! Go with the cat! We can handle this!"

* * *

It is an hour and a half later by the time Akashi pulls X into the Azur Lane harbor. There's no telling how long he's been damaged-- somewhere along the way, his turbines quit completely, and he was asleep on his feet. Even Akashi's passive aura was not enough to mend the damage.

"Don't fret, X! We'll get you into drydock and fix whatever's ailin' ya, nya!" Akashi chirps. "Hey, hey, after all this, you can help me in my shop!"

At that, X stirs. He smiles at the prospect, hiccups, then starts to cry. 

"Oh, don't cry, X!" Akashi gasps, alarmed. 

"I-- I know I shouldn't," X murmurs, hiccuping. "You're so very kind to me... I hope the others are okay..."

* * *

Sigma, Vile, and the others had been repelled. Somehow. Saratoga will put it to superior skill and luck-- no, more luck than skill, perhaps. It's difficult maintaining her cheery disposition as she leads her division back into harbor. Thankfully, Warspite is already awaiting their arrival.

She feels more than sees or hears Zero trying to rush ahead. With a sharp movement, she blocks his path with her staff, flight ribbons snapping.

"Where is X?! Is he okay?" Zero growls, hands grasping the staff. He shoves it out of his way, which pisses Saratoga off, but he doesn't make a break for it.

Warspite looks on, unamused and unimpressed.

**Author's Note:**

> I elected X to be a Destroyer (Sakura Empire). His Special skill is the ability to copy a Special Barrage from any ally or enemy ship that possesses one. When Sortied with Zero, he gets a stats boost.
> 
> Zero is a Heavy Cruiser (Ironblood). His Special Skill occurs when his health falls below a certain threshold and gives him a stats boost. When Sortied with X, he gets a Special Barrage.
> 
> X and Zero were born from the ritual spoken about during the Swirling Cherry Blossoms event. Vile and Sigma are half-Siren, built from the alliance between the Crimson Axis and the Sirens.


End file.
